Forgiveness
by SarBear98
Summary: Maggie has gone into Witness Protection leaving PJ behind. How will he react when she turns up again after 6 months? Will she be able to convince him to forgive her and move forward together?
1. Chapter One

Six months away felt like longer. More time away from her friends, away from her job, away from PJ.

She couldn't imagine what he had been going through for the past six months before she left she had promised she'd let Mick know how she felt about PJ so he could tell him, but she never did she didn't' know how she felt of course she would always love him and still loved him but she couldn't put him in harm's way she couldn't forgive herself if he got hurt because of her.

**Flashback**

PJ was in his office late at night after everyone had left he was looking a photo of Maggie and drinking a beer when there was a knock at his office door

"Yep" PJ answered as he took a swig of his beer

"PJ" Mick said opening his door and looking around

"Mick? I thought dinner was tomorrow"

"Yeah. You alone?" Mick asked opening his office door wider

"Yeah" PJ said nodding his head

"I got something for you. To make up for keeping you in the dark" he said as moved aside Maggie walked in

"Don't be too long, I'll be in the car" Maggie nodded.

PJ arose from his chair as Maggie made her way in Mick closed the door behind his as he made his way out to the car,

"How are you?" she asked him as he stood up in front of her

"Oh you know... Pretty good"

"Is Dad ok?"

"Yeah… It's funny seeing you here" he said trying to hold back the tears

"Look... Mags, I never really got a chance to tell you... why I refused to help." He said moving closer to her Maggie struggling to look him in the eyes

"Because you were getting into some sort of trouble, weren't you?" Maggie nodded her head

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were. But I'm a copper and that's what I do. I always said that I would never let a relationship get in the way."

"Yeah..."

"I thought you could understand that because we think alike."

"Yep"

"Don't we? We decided that we'd never let the job be affected by the fact we were together"

"Yep… Are we... still together?" Maggie started to get teary

"I'm not sure that I'm able to make that decision right now. I need some time to think..."

PJ turned on his heel getting quite upset and frustrated

"Yeah well, you're going to have plenty of time when you go off, wherever you go" he said throwing his hands up in the air

"I guess so" she said turning around to face the door

"When you make up your mind, would you tell Mick, so… he can tell me?"

"Sure" she said turning back around to face him

"Oh, Maggie of the fighting Doyle's. I love you" he said as he made his way over to her both inches apart PJ leant in and kissed her Maggie reached up and touched his mouth as she pulled away

"I have to go" she said turning around and leaving out the door

"Maggie?" PJ called

"I have to go" she whispered as she turned around leaving PJ in his office trying to hold back the tears.

**Present**

She had kept in contact with her Dad through her brother Mick, she was free to come home now because they had caught all the people in the drug ring she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to Mount Thomas but it was her home and she was glad to be getting back into the Police Force sitting around in a cabin in the middle of nowhere for the past Six months was not her ideal 'break' even if she was constantly looking over her shoulder.

Walking back into Mount Thomas was harder than she expected memories kept flooding back as she made her way towards the Mount Thomas Police Station.


	2. Chapter Two

Maggie made her way into the Mount Thomas Police Station with butterflies in her stomach she wasn't sure how everyone would react to her being back especially PJ.

She walked in hearing Dash and Ben debating about something, Dash spotted her first

"Maggie!" she said as she practically ran at her and pulled her into a hug,

PJ came out of his office hearing someone say Maggie, he got a complete shock when she was actually standing there in front of him.

The Boss came out of his office

"What's all the commotion about? Maggie?"

"Hi Boss" she said as he pulled her into a hug.

PJ kept staring at her in disbelief he turned on his heel and walked out the back door, Maggie looked at Dash

"He'll come around" she said pulling her into another hug.

"Are you on duty?" the Boss asked

"Yes I am" she smiled

"I believe your uniform is in your locker"

"Thank you" Maggie said to Dash as she made her way to the locker room to get changed into her uniform.

PJ was at the park just behind the Station looking at the water when he felt someone come up behind him

"Are you ok?" Ben asked as he placed a hand on his shoulder

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel she disappeared for Six months and now she's back" PJ said trying to hold the tears back

"It's understandable PJ I mean you and Maggie were pretty involved" Ben said trying to comfort him, just as PJ was about to say something he noticed Maggie out the corner of his eye

"I'll leave you to it" Ben said as he made his way back to the station.

"Hi" he said as she made her way over to him,

"How are you?" she asked standing next to him looking at the water

"Oh you know..." Maggie turned to look at him

"PJ I'm sorry…"

"Six months Maggie, six months and I didn't hear one word from you" he said turning to look at her.

PJ couldn't help but smile no matter how upset and hurt he was it was really great to see her.

She had cut her hair shorter it was no longer shoulder length, he liked it. She had it pushed back behind her ears he always loved her ears. It made her look older, and PJ had to remember that she wasn't that she had only been gone for Six months.

"You know I couldn't have contact it was too dangerous" she said snapping him out of his daze

"You said you'd let me know"

"I know I'm sorry… I just"

"Just what?" PJ asked moving closer to her

"I…" PJ moved his hands up and rested them on her cheeks,

"I missed you" he whispered as he moved closer their faces just inches apart PJ leant down and kissed her it was a kiss full of Passion, Love and Lust when they pulled away PJ pulled her into a strong hug not wanting to let her go

"I missed you too, I'm sorry..." she said into the crook of his neck as she hugged him both looking out towards the water.

Not noticing the Boss had come looking for them to make sure everything was ok.

**sorry its a short Chapter will make the next on longer I have a funeral on Monday so will try and write some over the weekend xx**


	3. Chapter Three

Tom had always suspected something was going on between them, the way PJ looked out for Maggie or the way Maggie would stare at PJ when she thought no one else was watching.

His theory was confirmed when they had all though Maggie had been killed when someone deliberately lit her car on fire. PJ was distraught when he pulled up to the crime scene he broke down crying in Dash's arms the Boss overhearing him say

'I love her, I love her, no Maggie' in-between sobs.

Now with Maggie back he knew that they had been through something horrific and just hoped they could work past it and be a great working team again.

Maggie left very quickly after they were told she was alive that it wasn't her in the car Tom just figured maybe her and PJ had an argument or something.

When Maggie came back he saw how PJ reacted and he saw Maggie leave in the same direction as PJ less than 10 minutes later, he followed them just to make sure things were ok but he wasn't expecting to see them in an embrace.

PJ pulled away from his embrace with Maggie when he noticed the Boss watching them

"Ah Boss, it's not what it looks like" PJ said as Maggie and him pulled away from each other turning to look at Tom

"It's fine PJ, I've known for a while" he said walking over to them

"You have? How?" Maggie asked

"Doyle I may be old but I'm not stupid" he said playfully tapping her shoulder

"I might just get back to work" Maggie said smiling at PJ as she made a quick exit back towards the station, leaving PJ and the Boss alone.

"Ah I'm going to head back too…"

"PJ…" Tom interrupted him

"Look after her. You know how it was thinking she was dead, it was horrible I felt like I had lost a daughter and you your Best Friend" the Boss said holding back a tear

"I know Boss, I can promise you that it will never happen again, she's safe now she's come home" PJ said smiling at Tom as he turned and made his way back into the station leaving Tom looking over the lake wiping the tears that were falling from his eyes.

Maggie was sitting at her desk with Dash going through some paperwork when she saw PJ walk in making his way to his office, she then saw the Boss walk back in towards his office noticing what looked like he had been crying. Dash broke her out of her thoughts

"So Maggie, how come your safe now?" she asked biting on the end of her pen

"Well I didn't know much about the dealers just who they were working for and they caught the guy, so that's why I'm safe" she said putting a heavy file in front of her ready to work through.

"Ready for patrol Dash?" Nick asked standing up winking at Maggie and making his way to the key hooks

"Ah Yep" she said reluctantly grabbing her hat and following Nick out towards the Patrol car, she wanted to ask Maggie more questions.

Luckily for Maggie Nick knew exactly what Dash was doing.

Ben walked in from the direction of the locker room

"Settling back in yet Maggie?" he joked pointing at the big pile of paperwork in front of her

"Nice to see nothing's changed, leaving all the paperwork for the woman to do" she said sarcastically at him as he took a seat at his desk ready to get on with some work.

PJ came out of his office and noticed the Maggie and Ben were the only in the station he made his way over to Maggie's desk and leant down resting one hand on the back of her chair and the other on her desk

"Want to come for a drive Mags?" he whispered near her ear knowing what this did to her, she turned her head to look him in the eyes there faces inches apart

"Sure" she said as PJ moved making his way out to the private CI car, Maggie following behind.


	4. Chapter Four

Maggie and PJ were in the privacy of the CI car, PJ couldn't help but stare at her every now and then just to make sure she was actually there that she was real.

"So why did you ask me for a drive if we're not actually going anywhere?" Maggie said smiling at him

PJ pulled over under a shady tree "What are we doing?" she asked looking around

"I wanted some alone time, without Tom and everyone else looming" PJ said placing his hand on Maggie's thigh

"PJ... We have work to do I have so much paperwork I need to catch up on" she said taking off her seatbelt and smiling at him, he had one of those cheeky grins that was one of the many things she loved about him.

"5 minutes, that's all I'm asking" he said turning in his seat to face her he moved a little closer

"That's all you need isn't it" she joked playfully hitting his arm.

Maggie moved closer as PJ put his hand on her cheek her body tingled at PJ's touch. Their lips were inches apart when the radio crackled to life

"Mount Thomas Station to 208" PJ moaned in anger reaching for the radio PJ answered

"208 to Mount Thomas Station, what is it Boss",

"Can you and Doyle head over to the pub Chris is in need of some help"

"Yes Boss were on our way" PJ said hanging the radio back on the hook.

PJ turned to Maggie who was smirking as she put her belt back on, he rolled his eyes at her as he put his seatbelt back on and made their way to the pub to help Chris out.

They arrived back at the station 2h later Tom made his way out of his office

"Ah glad you two could join us, what did Chris want?" Tom said as Maggie and PJ made their way in

"Sorry Boss, she was having troublewith someone who wouldn't leave" Maggie said making her way to her desk

"All sorted now then?" Maggie nodded her head "PJ could you get this paper work filled out for that robbery last week and then we can all go down to the pub for a celebratory drink" Tom said handing PJ a peice of paper

"Yes Boss, I'll get onto that now" PJ said taking it and making his way into his office

Ben and Maggie were the only one's left in the station hours later, PJ was in his office filing out the paperwork he told the Boss he would do.

Ben made his way over to Maggie's desk

"So Mags, your shout at the pub?"

"What? Why is it my shout?"

"Because your the guest of honour" Ben joked tapping Maggie on the shoulder

"You go I'm just going to wait for PJ" Maggie said smiling at him

"Alright, see you soon" Ben said making his way out of the station

Maggie made her way into PJ's office he had his head resting on his desk, the bugger had fallen asleep. Maggie laughed to herself and went over to him she pushed her hand through PJ's hair, he slowly awoke looking up at Maggie

"Hey" he said in a croky voice

"Hi, You right?" Maggie asked smiling at him

PJ pulled Maggie down onto his lap "I am now" he smiled at her as he gave her a kiss

"Are you ready to go to the pub?" Maggie asked placing a hand on PJ's cheek

"Can we just spend time together?" PJ said as he began kissing Maggie's neck

"Mm" Maggie said sidetracked by PJ kissing her neck "PJ we need to show our faces for at least 5mins" Maggie said composing herself and pushing PJ's head away

"Ok?" she said looking in his eyes

"Ok" PJ said kissing her lips quickly before pushing her up to stand

PJ and Maggie made their way into the Pub 20mins later, PJ just wanted to go home and spend some quality time with Maggie but she dragged him along to the pub. She knew she had to show her face even if it was just for 5 minutes

"Here she is!" Chris said as Maggie made her way in with PJ

"It's about time, we were going to send out a search party" Dash said grabbing Maggie's hand and dragging her to the table everyone wwas at

"Sorry, lost track of time" Maggie said as Dash gave PJ a look knowing full well he was the reason she was late

PJ was sitting at the bar when Tom came over to get a round of drinks "So is it your fault Maggie is late?" Tom smirked at PJ

"I don't know what your talking about" PJ said with a laugh as he took a sip of his beer

"Right.." Tom said patting him on the shoulder as he made his way back to the table with a round of drinks

"So you'd be glad to have her back" Chris said slightly nudging PJ's arm

"Yeah, it's good" PJ said looking over his shoulder at Maggie sitting with everyone laughing

"But you want her to yourself" Chris said looking towards Maggie and everyone else

"It's weird having her back but I don't want to spend a second away from her" PJ said taking another swig of his beer

"Tell her" Chris said hitting him with the teatowel

Maggie could see PJ looking at her every so often she knew he wanted to leave "Um, my shout?" Maggie said making her way up to the bar next to PJ

"Hey" Maggie said nudging him slightly

"Can we leave soon" PJ said placing his hand on hers at the bar

"I'll just buy these guys another round and then we can leave" Maggie said running a hand through his hair

Chris made her way over to Maggie and PJ "Hey you two, I'd thought you'd be spending some alone time together"

"Can I get another round for them please Chris, I'm heading home, I'm exhausted" Maggie said handing Chris the money

Maggie made her way back to the table "Sorry everyone but I'm going to head home I'm exhausted, the next roundhas already been paid for" Maggie said smiling at them as she grabbed her coat

"See you tomorrow then" Tom said smiling at her

"Have fun" Dash said winking at Maggie

"Goodnight" Maggie said to everyone as she made her way up to the bar next to PJ

"Ready?" PJ said smiling at her

"Yep" Maggie said nudging PJ as he stood up

"See you later Chrissy" PJ said as he drowned the last of his beer, he grabbed Maggie's hand and interlocked his fingers with hers as they made their way out of the pub saying goodbye to everyone as they left.

PJ and Maggie walked back to her place hand in hand as the cold air brushed against their faces. **(Well her house she shared with Dash, but she was staying at her Mother's house tonight)**

As they walked in PJ couldn't help himself he pulled Maggie close and kissed her passionately

"Well you didn't waste anytime" Maggie joked as PJ started kissing her neck

"Can't help it, I missed you" PJ said as he moved up to her lips he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, as he hovered above her he couldn't help but think of how much he missed her.

Hours later Maggie and PJ were cuddled up together in bed when they heard Dash come through the front door

"I thought she was supposed to be at her Mum's" PJ said sitting up

"She was" Maggie said sitting up looking at her bedroom door

"Maggie are you home?" Dash yelled as she opened Maggie's bedroom door

Maggie and PJ pulled the blanket up over there chest as Dash barged in "Dash!" Maggie yelled

"OMG, I thought you were at PJ's I'm sorry!" Dash said covering her eyes as she made her way out of Maggie's bedroom and towards the kitchen

Maggie hoped out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown, she threw PJ's pants at him "Get dressed before Dadh askes anymore questions" Maggie said leaning over the bed and giving PJ a quick kiss.

PJ pulled on his pants and rummaged through the clothes on the floor for his t-shirt, Maggie made her way out to the kitchen where Dash was sitting with her heahead in her hands

"I thought you were staying at your Mum's tonight?" Maggie asked as she sat at the table next to Dash

"I am I just forgot my uniform for work tomorrow, I'm sorry I didn't realsie you two had come back here" Dash said looking sadly at Maggie

"It's fine Dash honestly, coffee?" Maggie said standing up and turning on the kettle

"No I better head off Mum's waiting in the car, sorry again" Dash said standing up and grabbing her uniform off the table as she made her way out the front.

"So she's not staying?" PJ asked as he came up behind Maggie putting his arms around her waist

"No, she just came to pick up her uniform" Maggie said putting a tea bag in her mug

"So.. Lets get back to it then" PJ said turning Maggie around and lifting her up onto the counter he began kissing her neck

"Haven't you had enough?" Kate joked kissing PJ's lips passionately

"Never" PJ joked as he picked Maggie up and carried her to the bedroom once more.


End file.
